


Strip that Down for Me

by Elexica



Series: StripperKaiba!AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sex Work, Sex Work Is Work, a gun is involved, and it doesn't go off, joey is his best (and only) client, kaiba has a gun but its not his, kaiba is a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: Kaiba is a stripper.  Joey is his best and only client.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: StripperKaiba!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964584
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Strip that Down for Me

**Author's Note:**

> .... I blame spellcastersjudgement.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved discord server for your support and input.

Seto was new to the pole dancing game. He’d only sought the position because it was the highest paying job that only required evening work, allowing him to care for his brother and attend school.

Seto was trash at many aspects of stripping: the act itself required a significant level of artistry and he did not like to smile or flirt. 

Inexplicably, he was breathtakingly beautiful to one man.

It was like clockwork. Seto had started paying down credit cards based on the sheer consistency of his best client. 

“Joey” had all but a standing appointment at 9:30 p.m. on Friday nights. He was friends with the bouncer, Tristan, and the enigmatic club owner known only as “the Pharoah.”

Joey not only tolerated Seto’s efforts but was willing to pay VIP pricing for the exceptionally incompetent private dances. Seto wouldn’t admit that he was bad at them, but he wasn’t unaware. During a particularly weak dance, he got his head stuck when trying to take off a top that was made entirely of leather straps, and Joey started laughing.

“Need a hand?” Joey offered. Seto sighed but accepted the calloused fingers’ assistance. 

Freed from his leather prison, he tugged at his hot pants and revealed a white g-string, barely holding back his daunting dick. Joey’s eyes went wide as Seto moved to straddle him on the velvet seat in the VIP room.

Joey was so absorbed in Seto’s ministrations that he did not notice the door open until one of his associates was wielding a handgun, with a second strapped to his hip.

“Where’s the money, Joe?!” The mobster shouted, interrupting their activities.

Seto took the distraction as an opportunity to roll off of Joey's hips and nab the second gun tucked into the assailant’s waist band. He snapped the barrel of the gun to the mobster’s greasy head.

Joey decided this would was a very acceptable last thing he would ever see. 

His dragon, still shiny with sweat from the private dance, looming well over six feet high with those six-inch studded white boots, legs spread wide in that white g-string, jamming a stolen gun into his boss’s temple. 

He was sure he’d masturbate to that image for life.

“This is my favorite client. I would prefer him alive.” Seto cocked the gun. “I have no problem ending you, unless you can make a better offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Pleaser Problems for any speck of accuracy in this absolute fucking joke.  
> These are the inspirational shoes. https://www.etsy.com/listing/669641077/exotic-pole-dance-boots-heels-dragons


End file.
